


First Flight

by Merfilly



Series: Dragon Alternity [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, F/F, Gender Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female Bronze rider waits for her queen to rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



> I was asked for the first female to Impress a male dragon. This is a teaser drabble for such a scenario that I may write in the future.

Her throat was dry and she fought to keep from being shoved back by other riders already lost in the mating lust. She was not going to lose whatever edge she could give her dragon by losing sight of the dragon's rider. Not when it was so evident to her that the queen rider wanted this to happen. Yes, it would blaze some new trails, but she'd been doing that since Impression.

All she needed was this, to prove to her intended that it could work, and to let her bronze validate his own status. Together, they would prove themselves.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ladies Bingo: Column Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162708) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
